The Missing Daughter
by Audriana.L.E
Summary: Three girls, never thought to be seen again, reappear. the leader of these girls, never thought to be found without them, is now missing.These girls are making choas, and expect three heroes nudgewink to help save their leader.I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Daughter

Hey! This is my first Percy Jackson and the...well, you know what its called. Anyway, its my first one, so please cut me some slack.....

* * *

Percy and Grover stood at the top of the hill, near the lone pine tree. Sunset swept over the camp like a calming blanket, and Percy felt at peace. The fading last rays of warm sunlight bathed the camp in orange. The Golden Fleece fluttered gently in the wind. All seemed to be fine, but something in Percy felt wrong. He was used to being on quests, going on adventures, and having to stay on his toes. But the first days of summer had gone by, and not a single bad thing had happened. Grover heard a huffing noise and turned to Grover, who was sniffing the air. Grover's eyes grew wide and he continued to sniff the air.

"Oh no..." Percy heard the satyr mumbel under his breathe. Grover turned to look at his friend.

"Hey, Percy, could you stay here for just a second? I-I need to go get something for Juniper real quick." Percy nodded and Grover ran off toward camp. Percy touched the bark of the pine tree, feeling its rough bark on the palm of his hand. He stared at into the open world of the humans and almost wished he could join them and lead a normal life. Something down below him in the trees stirred, and Percy instinctivly placed his hand on his sword. The rustling continued, and out stepped a person-no, three people. They walked toward the bottom of the hill, as if waiting for something to happen. They drew nearer and nearer, and Percy realized that they were three girls. The each had on a different dress. One red, one blue, and one white. He heard panting behind him, and Grover came running up behind Percy, along with Annabeth and Chiron. Annabeth caught sight of the girls.

"Oh no...." she siad. Percy turned to Chiron.

"What is it?" Chiron shook his head.

"Better for them to tell you," was the centaurs only reply.

The three girls reached the bottom of the hill. The sunlight grew darker and darker as evening came. The girls each had a different shade of hair, the one on either sides had blond and red hair, and the girl in the middle had brown, long hair. They drew closer, picking up the speed with each step until they were at the top of the hill. Chiron put on a smile.

"Welcome girls, I hope you had a nice trip!" Each girl hugged him, their grim expressions fading into a smile when they saw Chiron.

"We only had a few runins, nothing major," said the girl with the brown hair. She flipped it gently over her shoulder in a way that a member of the Aphrodite cabin might. They certainly didn't look like anything had happened to them. Each one of them had a weapon of some kind on their waist. The girl in the middle's sword glinted almost menacingly. She turned to Percy.

"Who is this?" asked the girl with the blond hair.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said. He held out his hand toward them, and the blond haired girl put on a dazzeling smile.

"Chrysilla," she said gently.

"Cinnabar."

Finally it was the girl with the brown hair.

"Elanora Ate Raifstanger" Percy looked at her for a moment.

"Ate? Doesn't that mean-"

"Yes, I am the daughter of Ate, and I have important matters to discuss!" She strode away toward the camp, Cinnabar, Chrysilla and Chiron following her. Percy turned toward Annabeth and Grover. Juniper had mysteriously disapeared.

"Whats up with them?" he asked. Annabeth sighed.

"Its a long story," Grover answered. "Last time they were here, they caused mayhem, and chaos..."

"Who are their immortal parents?" Percy asked.

"Chrysilla is the daughter of Nemesis, Cinnabar is the daughter of pleith, and Elanora is the daughter of Ate. All minor goddesses, but powerful." Annabeth answered. Percy recalled Ethan, who they had met in the labrinth, and was the son of nemesis. Chrysilla, who had long blond hair, looked nothing like him.

"I thought the kids of gods and goddesses looked like their immortal parent," Percy said. Annabeth tore her gaze away from the center of camp, where doors of the cabins opened to reveal kids starng out at the girls.

"Only 99.9% of the time." Juniper jumped out of a bush.

"C'mon!" She motioned toward the big house, where the girls and Chiron had gone. "Do you want to know what they're saying or not?" She bounded off, leaving Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to follow her.

* * *

So, how do you like it? Please please please please comment! I need feedback! Anyway, I hoped you liked it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Missing Daughter

Thanks for the tips, really. So, I hope this one is free of grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes......

Anyway, Ate is pronounced aaa(as in apple) and tay...so...aa-tay....I guess. So...yeah....

* * *

**Elanora's POV**

"Well, girls," Chiron said, staring them down. "What brings you back to camp...at such a...difficult time.....?"

"Well, you know Aria, right?" Chrysilla asked. Chiron nodded. Elanora looked around the room, searching for signs that time had gone by. It didn't seem that long ago that she and Ariadne, Aria for short, had sat in here, wondering what the heck this crazy half-man half horse thing. But Elanora had come to respect Chiron, and was finally coming to him for help.

"Well, you see, Chiron," Cinnabar continued. "After we......" She trailed off. Elanora looked down in shame as memories of the last time she had been there came back...

_"Guys, we have to do something!" Aria shouted. Fire ripped across the center of camp, and kids were screaming. A giant hell hound bounded across the field._

_"Guys, there's nothing we can do! Forget it!" Elanora said. Aria sank to the ground by the door, sobbing._

_"But we have to. This has been my first real home, and I'm sure it was for you too. But someone let these monsters in, and we have to do something about it!" Aria cried._

_"Aria!" Elanora shouted over the din outside. "There is nothing we can do, except leave. This is the only time we can!" Aria looked up, her eyes puffy and tears streaming down her face._

_"You're right," she choked out. She rose to her feet. "Elanora is right. We need to go, now." Aria opened the door, and walked out, leaving her things behind..._

"After you left camp. Go on."

"After we left camp, we lived on our own, battled when we needed to, and stayed out of trouble-" Cinnabar cut Chrysilla off.

"A pretty hard feat for daughters of chaos and all that," Cinnabar said. She smiled at Chrysilla. "Go on."

"As I was saying, we lived on our own for awhile and tried not to be detected. We ran into Luke a few weeks ago. He let us on to his ship, and he looked pretty badly hurt, so we nursed him to health-"

Cinnabar coughed and Chrysilla blushed.

"Well I helped him, and then one day, he wanted to speak to Aria alone. Obviously, we wanted to know what was going on. We heard lots of screaming and stuff and then it was silent. She was screaming things like, "I would never do that!" and things like, "I can't believe you!" and little snippets. We went down to investigate, but we never made it. Some of his guards caught us. We escaped, but we didn't know how we were going to get Aria back. So we figured..."

"That you could come here," Chiron finished again. Elanora continued to look down at the floor. Suddenly, they heard a scuffling outside. Something banged on the door. they all stared and the door opened, Grover fallen through.

"Guys!" Elanora heard Annabeth whisper. Annabeth popped up from the side of the door.

"Uh, hey Chiron....." the boy named Percy stood up, his hair a mess. Grover stared at them from the floor. Chrysilla giggled.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth, Grover. I assume you heard our little conversation?" Chiron asked. Annabeth gave a nervous laugh.

"What conversation? Psh, I didn't hear a conversation! We just came up here to get our..."

"Foods....out of the oven...." Grover said awkwardly. He stood up and brushed his shirt. "Yeah, we really must go get our food out of the oven now..." I shot him a look.

"I'm not going to act like you don't know what we were talking about. What part of the story did you hear?" Chiron asked gently. They fidgeted and shifted from one foot to another.

"Just bits and snippets," Annabeth lied.

"We really must go and-"

"Bits and snippets," Chiron repeated.

"No really, I'm afraid the ice cream will burn if we don't go and get it soon-"

"So, you heard all of it," Elanora asked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Guys, we really need to go now," Grover said, pulling Percy toward the door.

"Grover, give it up. You're the worst liar ever," Elanora remarked.

"So, you heard everything?" Chrysilla asked. Annabeth nodded, a bit reluctantly.

"Good," Elanora said. "I didn't know how to break it to you guys." Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover looked at the three girls.

"How to break what to us?" Percy questioned.

"How to ask you guys to help us."

x.X.x.

**Percy's POV**

Percy was numb with shock. He didn't even know this girl, or know these girls. And if they had created that much trouble last time, then why would he help them?

"To help find Aria?" he asked. Chrysilla, Cinnabar, and Elanora rolled their eyes.

"No, to find the Energizer Bunny and finally stop him from banging that stupid drum! Of course to find Aria!" Elanora exclaimed.

"Percy, come on. You have to help us!" Chrysilla said. Cinnabar stepped in front of her.

"Please, Percy. Help us find Aria. For us." Cinnabar half smiled half grimaced and Percy realized that her pupils seemed never ending. "We would be ever so grateful. If you-" Annabeth stepped in front of Percy.

"Annabeth, move," Percy requested. Annabeth continued to stand there.

"Percy, they're working their powers on you, what ever they may be. Snap out of it." Percy sighed and leaned around Annabeth.

"I'll think about it," Percy answered her. Cinnabar's face suddenly lightened and her eyes went back to normal.

"Thanks!" she chirped. She and Chrysilla flounced out of the room, giggling.

"Wait...what?" Percy asked in disbelief. How had she gotten him to do that? Annabeth sighed.

"I tried to stop you..."

Elanora turned to Chiron.

"Where should we camp?" she asked.

"Where ever you like, Elanora." She turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Not to sound weird or threatening, but things are happening that you couldn't imagine." And with that, she strode out of the room. Chiron massaged his temples a bit before returning his attention to the three other campers.

"Well, we'd better get down to dinner now. C'mon."

x.X.x.

**Elanora's POV**

"Let's stay in the Aphrodite cabin!" Chrysilla giggled. "They always have the best make-up!"

Elanora and Cinnabar rolled their eyes.

"Or we could stay in Zeus's, Hera's, or Poseidon's cabin tonight! They are so pretty inside!" Cinnabar put in. She smiled in hope.

"Doesn't Hera hate us?" Chrysilla asked her. Chrysilla flipped a lock of the blond, almost white hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, so? It's be so much fun if she came down here and-"

"No. No way. We can't have the camp thinking we caused chaos. Again," Chrysilla cut Cinnabar off. She frowned.

"What about Artemis's cabin?" Cinnabar suggested.

"Nah, they're coming anyway," Chrysilla said. "How about we stay in Poseidon's cabin? Since we stayed in Zeus's last time."

"Whatever guys, I'm starving. Let's get to dinner," Elanora said, walking toward the picnic tables. Chrysilla and Cinnabar walked with her.

"Well, as you all know, but I am forced to remind you for all the kids who may have forgotten, capture the flag is tomorrow. Yay, fun," Dionysus drawled. Some of the kids at the Ares table cheered. "We have three half bloods returning to camp today, Crystal, Cinnamon, and Eleanor. Yay, whoop. Now eat." Dionysus sat down and some of the kids who had been there when the three girls were there before stared in their direction.

"Hey, Elanora! Where's Aria?" Clarisse shouted from a few tables across. Elanora, for the third time that day, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Clarisse."

"Was she too much of a sissy to come? Or did she fall for that traitor, Luke?" Clarisse called. Elanora and Annabeth stood up at this, but Clarisse just chuckled.

"Ooh, I am so scared now."

Chrysilla and Cinnabar pulled Elanora down.

"Don't. They cannot know," Cinnabar whispered to her. She and the two other girls went up in line to put an offering to the gods and goddesses. Elanora scraped some of her fruit into the flames.

"Mom, help us find Aria...." Elanora trudged back through the crowd of kids, not waiting for Chrysilla and Cinnabar. She found Clarisse grinning madly at their table.

"So she did fall for Luke." This was the last straw.

"Clarisse!" Elanora shouted. Kids looked in their direction. "I have had enough of your crap!" All around them, plates began to shake and clatter. Kids tried to hold the moving food down, but the food rushed towards Clarisse instead. Clarisse tried to bat them away, and she put up a fight, but the plates kept coming. When the attack was done, Clarisse was covered head to toe in food. She stood there, stunned. Elanora stormed away as Chrysilla and Cinnabar fought through the kids.

"Elanora!" Cinnabar called after her.

"Wait up!" Elanora threw a hand in the air.

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore. Do what you want with the remaining food. Eat it, throw it away, throw it at Clarisse, I don't care! She turned around, fire dancing in her eyes.

"No one cares! No one gives a crap that Luke has Aria locked up, and plans to use her chaos for evil! But no! No one cares! It's just a nice, lovely day for Camp Half-Blood, isn't it! We can just leave! We can leave and not help the camp!" Elanora stormed away into the darkness.

x.X.x.

**Percy's POV**

Kids stared in silence for a second, watching the retreating form that was Elanora.

"Whoa," Percy heard Nico say. Then all was normal. Kids continue to eat and talk. Annabeth slid into the seat in front of Percy, next to Tyson.

"What was that about?" she asked. Grover slid in next to her.

"Did you guys know she could do that?" he asked them. Both Annabeth and Percy shook their heads. Chrysilla and Cinnabar came over to the table.

"Hey, Chrysilla," Percy said. She continued to stare at Elanora. Cinnabar was shaking her head next to her, muttering under her breath.

"Huh?"

"What was that about?" Percy asked her. Cinnabar left and ran after Elanora. Chrysilla turned to look at the other demigods.

"Oh, ya' know...stressed about Aria. And Clarisse ratting on Aria was a big blow...You know what? I should probably get going too. Bye." Annabeth shot Grover and Percy a look, then followed the silver haired girl. Grover turned to Percy.

"Should we go too?" he queried. Percy shrugged.

"Might as well." He and Grover left their empty plates on the table and followed the girls.

x.X.x.

**Elanora's POV**

"Ugh!" she screamed. Elanora stormed into Poseidon's cabin and slammed the door behind her.

"That little...imbecile...stupid frickin..." she muttered. In the back of the cabin stood a large fountain. Elanora fished a drachma out of her secret pocket and threw it into the mist.

"Oh goddess, Iris, accept my offering. Aria, the ship Princess Andromeda." Elanora doubted it would work, but a dark scene played across the mist. The only lighting seemed to be the torchlight and in the dim light sat a girl. A girl with black hair, dark eyes, and a black, tattered dress. Aria.

* * *

Yeah, hope you guys like it. Hope there's not very many spelling mistakes! Please give me some feedback...


	3. Chapter 3

The Missing Daughter

Elanora sank to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. Aria didn't seem to notice the Iris message until-

Aria's eyes locked on to Elanora's. The sound of a door opening and closing made Aria look up franticly.

"Help me," she mouthed, then she swung her leg through the message, disconnecting it. Elanora continued to cry for the sake of her friend. The door opened, but Elanora took no notice. Aria needed help.

x.X.x.

**Percy's POV**

Percy and Grover came into the Poseidon cabin to see Annabeth, Chrysilla, and Cinnabar comforting a sobbing Elanora. She sat across form the fountain Tyson re-built.

"What happened?" Grover asked. He shifted his feet and then bleated.

"She saw Aria thought an Iris message," Cinnabar said. "She says she was chained up and that someone was coming that made Aria frightened."

"Yeah, wouldn't she be scared already?" Percy asked.

"The thing is, we've only seen Aria frightened before once and that was when we had to escape from camp," Chrysilla said. She stood up.

"She's going to have to stay here for tonight, is that okay Percy?" Percy nodded involuntarily, as Tyson came in, his eye widening.

"Why is that girl in our cabin crying?" he asked.

"She had a friend who's in trouble," Grover answered. Tyson's eye widened even more.

"I will help by raising her to the bed," he said, picking Elanora up and setting her on one of the bunks. Percy patted Tyson on the back.

"Well, we should probably stay with Elanora here, ya know?..." Chrysilla said. Cinnabar elbowed her and everyone blushed.

"Awkward...." Grover muttered. Annabeth shuffled her feet.

"Elanora needs someone!" Chrysilla protested.

"Whatever, we can sleep outside," Cinnabar said, motioning to Chrysilla to follow. Chrysilla shot one more glance at Elanora before going outside.

X

Percy and Tyson felt strange to have a girl in their cabin. They dressed in the bathroom and trying to fall asleep was difficult for Percy. A few minutes after getting into bed, Tyson's snores could be heard outside. Percy lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Elanora's sobs receded until she was fast asleep. Hurried whispering came from outside the cabin door. Percy had given Cinnabar and Chrysilla blankets and pillows, and the two girls were sleeping under the stars. Percy turned over, the sound of waves calming him a bit. Percy needed to think, and inside the cabin with the proof sitting right in front of him was not the place. Percy rolled out of bed and slipped on his shoes. He made his way past the two talking girls by the front step. They seemed not to pay him any attention. Percy stepped through the woods, keeping a hand on his sword as the moon filtered through the trees, casting an eerie glow upon the ground. When Percy's feet touched the sand, his mind became clearer. He walked down the length of sand to the edge of the surf, foam curling around his feet and sinking into the ground. Percy sat down and stared out into the sea, his hair blown every which way from the salty wind. Time passed, but Percy took no notice. Hours passed, until-

"So, you still fancy sneaking out of camp?" a voice asked. Percy drew his sword and whirled around. In the moonlight, stood the huntresses.

"Artemis." The leader nodded, her silver band glinting in the light.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked her.

"We have experienced yet another problem, one of many. We must go to see Chiron at once." She turned and tilted her head to signal to the other hunters in the woods. Percy noticed something as they drew near the woods. Thalia was not with them.

x.X.x.

Elanora's POV

_"How has your stay been?" a voice asked. Aria glared at something that Elanora couldn't see._

_"Well, Ariadne. Are you going to join us or what?" a voice came from the darkness. It was cold and dark and had a strange accent to it. Almost as if the voice was millions of years old. Aria looked up, glaring hatred burning from her eyes._

_"Never." The voice sighed._

_"Will you ever learn to cooperate?" There was silence except for the dripping of water and scuttling of rats claws on stone. "As you know, you are the daughter of Eris, the goddess of discord." The figure stepped into the torchlight and in her dream, Elanora gasped._

_"And you also know that every half-blood's 'powers', if they have any, are growing stronger, correct? We want you on our side, the winning side," Luke spoke._

_"I know you're not Luke. Luke would never chain me up. I don't trust a thing you say," Aria said defiantly._

_"But Aria, it is me! Why can't you just come over to our side?" 'Luke' leaned in closer to her. "It is Luke," he insisted. "The Luke that befriended you and you three other friends and helped you get through Camp Half-Blood."_

_Aria's face softened, but her eyes still held that fiery boldness and hatred._

_"Oh, Luke, I missed you! Will you unchain me?" she asked in an innocently sweet voice. "You know I can't do this alone. Please, for me." Aria batted her eyelashes and tilted her head. Luke's face went blank for a moment or two and he seemed like he was going to unchain her before fury crossed his face._

_"Insolent girl!" he boomed. _

_"Let me talk to the real Luke!" Aria screamed at Kronos. Luke/Kronos walked out of the room, slamming the giant door behind him. Aria then turned her gaze to where Elanora watched. _

_"Elanora, listen to me. You have to help me. I can sometimes get to the real Luke underneath, but Kronos is too strong. I need you. You need to convince Percy. They've captured Thalia. Go. Now!"_

Elanora's dream dissolved. Elanora jumped out of bed and ran outside where she saw Chrysilla and Cinnabar on the front step, talking.

"Where's Percy?" she asked urgently.

"He left about an hour ago. Why?" Cinnabar questioned.

"Talk to you guys later. Got to go, bye!" Elanora called as she ran toward the big house.

X

Elanora opened up the door to see Chiron, Percy, and the Hunters.

"Thalia?" Elanora questioned. Artemis shook her head.

"She's gone."

Cinnabar and Chrysilla bumped into Elanora as they rushed in, panting. Chiron looked at Elanora, then Percy.

"Which one of you would like to go first?" he queried. Percy and Elanora looked at him.

"What?" Percy asked.

"To lead a quest. Thalia and Ariadne are missing. So which one of you would like to go upstairs first?" Chiron asked the two. Elanora raised her hand slightly.

"I'll go first," she said quietly. Elanora walked out of the room and climbed the stairs up to the attic. Dust covered everything and in the corner sat a green, shriveled mummy and the Oracle...

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! So, please review....

~Dwia


End file.
